Officer
|upkeep = |production_struc = Sturm Armory |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 1xLuger Pistol |speed = 3 m/s |abilities = Medical Kit * The entire squad will slowly heal. * Costs to activate * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds Supervision * Reduces the unit creation time of any Supervised Structure. Officer will Supervise until ordered elsewhere. * Costs nothing * Cooldown: 10 seconds Observed Fire * A tight cluster of 81mm Mortar rounds will fall accurately on the chosen target area * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 30 seconds Force Retreat * Force any Enemy Infantry Squad to immediately retreat. * Costs * Cooldown: 30 seconds |num_abilities = 4 }} The Officer is an Axis infantry unit fielded by the Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes. A lone, unprotected Leutnant (equivalent to an English Lieutenant), the Officer is almost useless in combat, but has a diverse range of abilities that make him a useful asset for almost any match. Overview The Officer is an infantry unit, available at the Sturm Armory for . He has health points, a considerable amount more than most Infantry in the game, and is armed with a P08 Luger pistol. Only one Officer can be deployed on the battlefield at any given time. Though the Officer is durable, his weapon is terrible, consisting of nothing but a pistol from before World War I. He cannot fight enemy units effectively at all, and thus needs other units' protection when using his three powerful abilities. Likely owing to his binoculars, his sight radius is larger than that of most Infantry and he can detect camouflaged units in an 18 meter radius, similar to Reconnaissance units. This trait is very useful against enemy Snipers, so long as the Officer himself can avoid their fury. It is also worth noting that Officer can capture territory 150% faster than the standard rate. Weapons Pistol P08 Luger Parabellum The only weapon available for the Officer is the Luger P08 9mm Parabellum pistol. Like the British captain, the Officer can use this to hold off enemies, but it is largely a deterrent rather than a threat- outside of perhaps an unprepared Engineer squad or a lone Lieutenant or Captain, any Allied unit can take out an Officer with ease. This weapon can fire 7 times before it needs to be reloaded, taking about 4.5 seconds. Each shot inflicts 7 points of damage. The firing range of the pistol is 35 meters. However, accuracy is a mere 10% at max range, made even worse if the Officer is moving. At medium ranges, up to 17 meters, the Pistol's accuracy becomes 30%. As a general rule, Pistols are a close range weapon, and the Luger is no exception- which at least gives the Officer a chance to do some damage if aggressive enemy units close in. Abilities While the Officer's combat ability is meager, his abilities are very powerful. Two of them are available right away, while the third is only available after escalation to battle phase. As standard for a Wehrmacht Infantry unit, the Officer can use Medical Kits '''as well as upgrade neutral structures into Forward Headquarters. Supervision *Costs nothing *Activation:Select target *Duration:Infinite This ability halves the time it takes any Wehrmacht building to produce a unit or upgrade. A unit or upgrade that arrives faster enters the battle faster, to your advantage. This can be good to turn large caches of resources into units or Veterancy very quickly, particularly useful in combination with the Blitzkrieg Doctrine's Manpower Blitz, as well as hurry production of units that normally take quite long to produce, such as the Panther or the Geschützwagen. Force Retreat *Costs *Activation: Select target This ability, as with the nearly identical Terror Doctrine version, forces any squad able to retreat to do so immediately. This ability is useful for forcing a critical Enemy infantry squad, such as a British Captain or a veteran Ranger squad, out of a battle where they could do major damage, force any Engineers or Sappers creating a building or doing repairs away from whatever they're doing, or force a stubborn enemy unit capturing an important point home. Observed Fire *Activation: Select ground *Requires escalation to battle phase *Costs A few seconds after activation, mortar rounds will begin to land in the designated area. Each of these rounds can deliver 30 points of damage, however this number is increased against most infantry targets by 40%, and increased against any building by 50%. This makes the ability very useful at dealing with entrenched enemy positions, forward headquarters, and base structures that an Officer is able to reach. Like most Artillery strikes, the barrage cannot be called into the Fog of War. Given that the Officer's sight range is slightly below the radius of the ability, as well as the fact that most situations Allied units will be attempting to prevent your officer from using this ability, other Wehrmacht units should always escort an officer attempting to use Observed Fire. Smoke from friendly Mortars would also be useful to make sure the Officer isn't killed using this ability. Medical Kit * Requires escalation to skirmish phase * Costs * Activation: Immediate * Duration: 60 seconds This ability, unlocked at Tier 2, restores an Officer's health, which is very important to a one-man unit. Until the escalation to battle phase, it can only be used in friendly territory- at Tier 4, '''Field Medical Kit becomes available, allowing this ability to be used at any time, so long as you have at least 30 munitions. The Officer recovers health in speed of points per minute, though upon activation his speed will be reduced for 18 seconds. If your Officer must fight- and there will be some situations where it becomes unavoidable- you should try to use a Medical Kit at the very start of it, to ensure the Officer is able to survive. 30 Munitions may very well save you the 260 manpower and time needed to create a new Officer. Upgrade to Forward Headquarters * Costs * Requires the Officer to garrison a neutral structure. * Requires the garrisoned structure to be inside captured and connected territory. * Activation: Through the Garrisoned Structure's menu. * Takes 30 seconds to complete As any Wehrmacht infantry unit, an officer is able to convert a building he is occupying in connected friendly territory to a Forward Headquarters. Activating this ability begins a 30-second upgrade period, at the end of which the building will be converted into a Forward Headquarters. Reinforcement here works the same as it does with any base building: Friendly infantry units which have lost one or more men can replace men up to the squad limit, as long as they're within 25 meters of the building. A Forward HQ can also produce Units (so long as the HQ's sector remains under Axis control), depending on the base structures you currently have. This costs the same amount of time and resources as production from the base, and gives the benefit of spawning the unit next to the building being used for the headquarters. The units that can be produced are as follows: Also note that converting a structure into a Forward Headquarters gives the player who did it ownership of the building. Even if the sector is recaptured, enemy units cannot garrison the building, but instead have to "capture" it, in the same way a unit would capture a point. This requires a building to be totally ungarrisoned, so you should generally ensure that any Forward Headquarters has a unit inside. It's generally unwise to create a Forward Headquarters with an Officer- a unit with a Heavy Machine Gun or a normal Infantry unit like the Grenadier Squad is much better suited to doing this. However, the Officer's Supervision can apply to a Forward HQ, which can certainly be a nasty surprise, allowing a diverse range of Infantry and Support weapons to be produced near Enemy territory quickly. Even if the Enemy is aware of what you're doing, a Knight's Cross Holder with AT gun support produced at double speed can halt anything but a very determined offense against your new setup. Veterancy Officer is an infantry unit and gains veterancy through Infantry veterancy upgrades, available at the Kampfkraft Center. As mentioned earlier, only one officer can be on the battlefield at any given time, and if you lose him, a new one will still have those obtained upgrades. These bonuses are all defensive in nature and may come in handy keeping an Officer around near the front lines: The Officer is one of the largest benefactors of veterancy of any Wehrmacht unit, with all levels giving very substantial bonuses- though an Officer will still be of no direct value in combat, a more veteran Officer will be able to survive far more punishment and therefore be able to survive encounters for longer and use his frontline-focused abilities far more comfortably. However, if you only intend to use the Officer to speed up production of your Base Buildings, these upgrades are of no value whatsoever, unless an enemy is making constant raids on your HQ sector. Description The Commissioned Officers of the Wehrmacht are very similar to their Allied counterparts- experienced men with strong leadership skills. Though the British officers deal with direct leadership, accompanying their Infantry straight into battle, the Wehrmacht's Officer deals with specific tasks- increasing production efficiency and the speed of calling in reinforcements, distributing demoralizing propaganda to the enemy, and using his discretion to call in light artillery barrages. By 1944, as with many areas of the German military, the Wehrmacht was starting to lose its supply of good commissioned officers, with many either killed over the course of the war or kicked up the chain of command to a higher position. Despite this, young Officers trained in France and Russia are taking their places in as high a quantity as they can. They may lack numbers, but not courage. Weaknesses The Officer is vulnerable to almost any enemy unit. Despite his high HP pool, his inability to defend himself in any capacity means that, if caught out and alone, he is at the mercy of any enemy unit. In particular, an enemy MG can easily pin him, recon vehicles can keep up with him on the move, flamethrowers drain his health in seconds, and Snipers or a Recon Section's Marksman can do him in instantly- though this goes to 2 shots with a veteran officer. In addition, his useful lot of abilities make him a high-profile target. There may be entire games where your Officer is simply unable to do anything more than just Supervision in your base sector. Quotes While using "force retreat ability: Gallery Post-7754-1189997500.jpg|The Officer. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units